


Psicofonie

by trinipedia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, M/M, Slash, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "Quando Stiles era stato invitato da Jackson a un fine settimana in un paesello tra i boschi, si era aspettato noia o tutt'al più paesaggi suggestivi, non certo una leggenda tragica o un fantasma intrappolato da una maledizione di cui, forse, Stiles stesso potrebbe essere la chiave."





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i personaggi di Teen Wolf non sono miei, ci gioco soltanto.  
> Il titolo e parte della trama viene dalla canzone "Psicofonias" di Gloria Trevi, l'altra parte è ispirata dal film Disney "Haunted house".  
> Non l'ho scritta da sola, ma con **LadyAnne**!

Jackson stava trattenendo il sorriso da quando era salito in macchina.

Convincere Stiles a seguirlo fin lì, in quella vecchia tenuta abbandonata, era stato un gioco da ragazzi, come rubare caramelle a un bambino.

I suoi l'avevano comprata per un'inezia a un'asta, a quanto sembrava c'era una maledizione su quella tenuta... ma in fondo, su quale tenuta abbandonata non c'era?

Così Jackson aveva deciso di trascorrerci le vacanze e aveva invitato il suo "amico" Stiles. Peccato che l'amicizia fosse solo a un senso. A Jackson non fregava un cazzo di essere amico di Stiles, lui voleva solo farselo.

Stiles Stilinski era suo compagno al corso di teatro e non solo... aveva il più bel culo di tutta Beacon Hills ed era pure vergine.

Un mix da togliere il fiato. Peccato che forse talmente ingenuo da non aver capito i chiari segnali di Jackson. Per questo lo aveva invitato a trascorrere le vacanze lì alla tenuta, dove sarebbero stati soli, insieme a quella poca servitù indispensabile per le persone piene di soldi come la famiglia di Jackson.

Lì Jackson aveva intenzione di usare ogni mezzo, lecito o illecito, per prendersi la verginità di Stiles. E a fanculo la maledizione!

"Allora, ti piace?" chiese scendendo dall'auto poco dopo il cancello di entrata. Sapeva che le dimensione dell'edificio facevano effetto su chiunque.

 

Stiles fischiò ammirato.

"Se mi piace? Cazzo, Jackson, è un fottuto palazzo!"

Girò su sé stesso, studiando ogni dettaglio della facciata dell'edificio.

All'improvviso, vide un'ombra in una delle finestre più in alto: sembrava un giovane uomo distinto, elegante, con gli occhi tristi.

"Hey, quello chi è?' Chiese, curioso, indicando la finestra, ma un secondo dopo l'uomo era sparito.

"Che strano" borbottò mentre si piegava e prendeva il suo borsone da terra.

 

Jackson guardò in alto, seguendo lo sguardo di Stiles, ma non vide niente. "Sarà uno della servitù. Vieni, ti faccio fare il giro," disse prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo dentro.

Il palazzo era stato pulito e modernizzato, ma aveva ancora la sua patina vecchio stile. "Abbiamo le stanze vicine, nel caso facessimo tardi la notte per... parlare," mormorò Jackson viscido, studiando con la coda dell'occhio il culo di Stiles perfettamente modellato dai pantaloni stretti.

 

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Perché tutto quello che dici deve suonare così...sporco?" Lo canzonò.

 

Seguendo Jackson per i corridoi, ad ogni passo Stiles era più impressionato.

 

Il Palazzo era vecchio stile, ma ben conservato. Si vedeva l'amore nelle miniature, la cura negli stucchi, i mobili sicuramente ristrutturati ad arte.

"Questo posto è un paradiso! Potresti far pagare il biglietto per visitarlo."

 

Una volta raggiunta la sua stanza, si voltò verso Jackson.

"Mi faccio una doccia e poi ci vediamo a cena?"

 

Jackson sospirò e annuì. Avrebbe voluto fare la doccia con Stiles, ma sapeva che avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Così annuì e se ne uscì dalla stanza, sperando di far ubriacare il giovane per approfittarne.

 

Stiles non sapeva che qualcuno lo stava guardando, qualcuno che poteva rendersi invisibile o farsi vedere a comando, dato che era un fantasma. Quel qualcuno lo stava guardando da vicino, ammirandolo mentre si spogliava ed entrava in quella stanza strana della quale non aveva ancora capito l'utilità: non c'erano molte stanze da bagno ai tempi di Lord Derek Hale, signore di quelle terre.

 

"Przemslaw," mormorò, accarezzando con dita invisibili il corpo nudo del ragazzo. Era identico al suo amato, così identico da far male.

 

Stiles rabbrividì quando un soffio d'aria fredda gli corse giù per la schiena.

Aprì l'acqua, bollente come piaceva a lui, e lanciò un gemito di piacere quando si sistemò sotto il getto.

La pressione era deliziosa, sorprendentemente per un palazzo così vecchio.

Inarcò la schiena, con la testa indietro e gli occhi chiusi, appoggiato alle piastrelle fredde della doccia.

Mentre si insaponava, non poté evitare di ripensare all'uomo che aveva visto alla finestra.

Era così alto, muscoloso e distinto...proprio il suo tipo.

"Mmm" sospirò, chiudendo il pugno intorno al suo membro che si stava eccitando rapidamente.

 

Derek sentì la salivazione azzerarsi, anche se lui non aveva una salivazione essendo un fantasma. Quel ragazzo era bellissimo, come il suo Przemslaw.

Senza pensarci, si fece avanti. Il ragazzo non poteva vederlo, era ancora nella sua fase invisibile. Avrebbe avuto tempo per rivelarsi, magari quella notte stessa.

Si avvicinò ed entrò sotto il getto, anche se l'acqua gli passava attraverso. Mise una mano sul sesso di Stiles e prese a muoverla piano, seguendo i movimenti della sua. Probabilmente il ragazzo avrebbe pensato che fosse il vento... un vento un po' strano.

 

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi quando lo stesso spiffero di poco prima sembrò avvolgere la sua erezione, il che lo eccitò ancora di più.

Era come se qualcun'altro lo stesse masturbando.

"Ah...sì..." Ansimò, muovendo la mano ancora più velocemente.

Nella sua mente, l'uomo della finestra gli stava baciando il collo mentre lo stimolava con lunghe dita eleganti.

 

"Przemslaw," sussurrò ancora Derek, con voce suadente, dritto nell'orecchio del ragazzo, chinandosi su di lui e baciandogli il collo e la spalla. "Przemslaw, sei tornato da me," continuò, spingendolo contro la parete della doccia. Fu un attimo e prese possesso delle sue labbra.

Facendo così però per un attimo si fece visibile, tanta era l'eccitazione che stava provando.

Quando se ne rese conto, si immobilizzò e scomparve, come se non fosse mai stato lì.

 

Stiles era vicino all'orgasmo, il che era abbastanza strano visto che si era appena toccato, però...Era come se non fosse solo.

All'improvviso, una voce suadente sussurrò un nome, e Stiles aprì la bocca per chiedere chi ci fosse lì con lui, ma non fece in tempo a dire una parola, perché le labbra più soffici che avesse mai assaggiato si scontrarono con le sue, e una lingua con molto talento prese possesso della sua bocca.

Stiles mugolò, tra piacere e confusione, poi di colpo aprì gli occhi e vide l'uomo della finestra, completamente zuppo, che gli si premeva contro.

Stiles gemette, spingendo l'inguine nudo contro di lui, ma poi chiuse gli occhi un istante per far scivolare via l'acqua che gli era colata sulle lunghe ciglia e, al riaprirli, era di nuovo solo.

Era così eccitato che bastarono due tocchi perché venisse.

Mentre l'acqua si portava via il suo seme, Stiles appoggiò la fronte contro il muro.

"Che cazzo succede?" Mormorò.

 

Derek era tornato invisibile, ma ancora sentiva l'eccitazione scorrergli dentro. Che stava facendo? Doveva cercare di rompere la maledizione, non di farsi scoprire. E se il ragazzo se ne fosse andato? Addio alla possibilità di trovare pace.

Le maledizioni di solito sono criptiche, ma non quella: Przemslaw, il ragazzo che aveva amato, era morto per colpa sua, e lui era stato condannato ad aspettare il ritorno di Przemslaw per poter spezzare l'incantesimo che lo teneva legato a quel palazzo.

Doveva farsi amare e così sarebbe tornato umano. Una cosa difficile da fare quando si è confinati in una tenuta senza poterne uscire e così infatti era stato per quattrocento anni, fino a quando il destino non gli aveva mandato un giovane uomo in tutto identico a Przemslaw. Doveva essere suo.

 

Jackson intanto aveva fatto in modo che tutto fosse a posto per la cena, soprattutto il vino in abbondanza. Se tutto andava come previsto, entro qualche ora Stiles sarebbe stato ubriaco e nudo nel suo letto.

 

Stiles era ancora scosso da quanto accaduto nella doccia, quando raggiunse Jackson in sala da pranzo.

Non appena fu seduto, si riempì il bicchiere di vino e lo mandò giù d'un fiato.

Magari se beveva avrebbe dimenticato la sensazione di quelle dita e quella bocca inesistente.

 

Jackson sorrise malefico, il suo piano stava funzionando. Cominciò a riempire il bicchiere di Stiles fino a che la bottiglia non fu finita, poi un'altra.

Alla fine, quando vide che l'amico non stava in piedi, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e ad andare in camera.

"Ti do una mano a spogliarti," mormorò mellifluo, prima che qualcosa di simile a un calcio nelle palle non lo facesse cadere in terra ululante di dolore. Peccato che nessuno glielo avesse tirato perché Stiles a malapena si reggeva in piedi. E allora chi era stato?

 

Stiles aveva bevuto davvero troppo. Gli girava la testa, e invece di dimenticare quanto accaduto il vino non aveva fatto altro che acutizzare il bisogno di avere di più, sentire di più.

Quando Jackson si era offerto di spogliarlo, Stiles si era sentito fortemente imbarazzato. Il ricordo l'aveva eccitato, e non voleva davvero che Jackson lo vedesse. Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato di lui...

Ma di colpo, Jackson era a terra, mugolando di dolore, e Stiles si accucciò accanto a lui, preoccupato, dimenticando l'erezione che gli tirava i pantaloni.

"Che succede?" Chiese, voce resa tremula dall'alcool.

 

"Niente, niente... un malessere... sarà meglio che vada in camera mia..." riuscì a mugolare Jackson tra i crampi di dolore. Si alzò in piedi barcollando e se ne andò, lasciando Stiles da solo.

Beh, non da solo. Derek era lì e lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

Stava aspettando che si addormentasse per poterlo... "risvegliare". Era più facile avere a che fare con le persone quando erano convinte che lui fosse solo un sogno. Meglio una fantasia di un fantasma.

 

Stiles lo guardò uscire, poi non appena fu solo si calò i pantaloni immediatamente, sospirando di sollievo.

"Perché diavolo mi sono eccitato?". Borbottò tra sé.

"È come se fossi in calore..."

Ridacchiando, si sdraiò.

Tanto non avrebbe potuto toccarsi, era troppo ubriaco. Gli mancava la coordinazione.

Sbuffò, infastidito, a pancia in giù sul materasso, mentre si strofinava frustrato.

 

Beh, non stava dormendo, ma sicuramente era troppo ubriaco per accorgersi della differenza. O così la pensò Derek che non ne poteva più di aspettare.

"Przemslaw," mormorò tornando corporeo e sedendosi sul letto, accanto a Stiles, toccandogli la schiena. "Sei tornato da me..." sussurrò ancora, chinandosi a baciarlo sul collo. Aveva fatto in modo che la stanza apparisse agli occhi di Stiles come era quattrocento anni prima. Voleva che pensasse che fosse solo la sua immaginazione.

 

Stiles si irrigidì quando sentì il tocco delicato, ma poi la voce che aveva continuato a sentire nella sua testa dalla doccia tornò ad accarezzargli l'orecchio, stavolta accompagnata da un fiato caldo.

Stiles tremò.

"Chi sei?" Sospirò. "Perché mi fai sentire così? Perché sparisci?"

Sapeva che era impossibile, sapeva che probabilmente si stava immaginando tutto, ma non gli importava.

Tutto intorno a lui era opulenza, e nel suo letto c'era il suo uomo ideale.

Stiles non aveva intenzione di porsi domande.

 

Derek lo fece girare e gli sorrise, baciandolo sulle labbra.

Eccolo nel suo periodo di maggior splendore, quando era ancora un nobile. I capelli scuri, la barbetta curata, i vestiti ricchi e sfarzosi. Era come tornrae a casa.

"Ma piccolo mio, cosa stai dicendo?" chiese, accarezzando una guancia di Stiles. "Hai di nuovo bevuto troppo con gli altri servitori, mh? Ero a Boston dal Re, lo sai," aggiunse, riprendendo a baciarlo. "Ora però sono tornato... per te."

 

Stiles liberò un sospiro tremulo.

" Il...Re?" Chiese, confuso, ma le labbra del misterioso straniero erano ipnotiche e anche se non capiva cosa stava succedendo, sapeva che non voleva che smettessero di baciarlo.

"Per me? Perché? io non sono...voglio dire..."

Si morse il labbro. Stiles non si era mai considerato attraente o meritevole di attenzioni, e non riusciva a credere che un uomo così (apparentemente anche nobile) potesse essere così interessato a lui.

 

"Ma, piccolo mio, lo sai che ti amo, no? Te l'ho detto così tante volte... ma che ti succede?"

Derek non stava fingendo, lui pensava davvero di avere davanti il suo Przemslaw e che il mondo fosse fermo a secoli prima, quando entrambi erano ancora vivi.

Eppure, Derek sapeva che non era così, e non solo per i vestiti strani che indossava quello... Stiles. Quel ragazzo era diverso da Przemslaw, lo sentiva meno remissivo e più audace. Molto spesso si era chiesto se Przemslaw non stesse con lui solo per "dovere", ma aveva preferito non rispondersi.

"Vieni qui..." sussurrò riprendendo a baciarlo mentre lo spogliava.

 

Stiles voleva chiedere, voleva capire, voleva che quell'uomo bellissimo gli dicesse che lo amava un'altra volta...ma decise che l'unica cosa importante al momento erano quelle mani su di lui.

Presto, sperava, in lui.

"Dimostramelo" mormorò quindi.

"Prendimi, fammi sentire tuo."

Poi arrossí. Nessuno l'aveva ancora voluto, forse il nobile neanche si sarebbe preso quella responsabilità se avesse saputo che Stiles non era mai stato con un uomo, quindi decise di non dire niente.

Con un poco di fortuna non se ne sarebbe accorto, e poi dopotutto questo era un sogno, no? Magari in questo mondo non lo era neppure, un verginello.

 

Derek sorrise e annuì, alzandosi in piedi per spogliarsi a sua volta.

Presto avrebbe avuto quello che voleva: un ragazzo che lo amava e un corpo mortale, finalmente. Niente più maledizione.

Ed eccolo, in tutta la sua gloria, inginocchiarsi sul letto davanti a Stiles, masturbandosi lentamente mentre osservava il corpo nudo e invitante del suo amante. "Mh, sei perfetto... come ti piacerebbe farlo oggi, piccolo mio? Il tuo signore e padrone è disposto ad accontentarti, sempre..." disse, allungandosi per baciarlo ancora sulle labbra. "Vuoi farti montare? Vuoi cavalcarmi? Tutto per il mio piccolo amore."

 

Stiles arrossí ancora di più sotto lo sguardo affamato del lord, chiudendo le gambe, imbarazzato dalla propria nudità.

Non poté evitare di lanciare un'occhiata all'erezione del lord, e il respiro gli si bloccò in gola.

Era decisamente più grande del suo, e Stiles fu improvvisamente invaso dal nervosismo.

"Oddio quant'è grosso" borbottò, con gli occhi spalancati.

"Come posso sognare un mostro così se non l'ho mai visto?!"

 

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso. Stava pensando che quel ragazzo forse non era poi così esperto di sesso, ma non poteva tradirsi per non mandare il suo piano in frantumi.

"Oh, piccolo mio, non te lo ricordi più? Eppure non sono stato via che qualche mese..." mormorò, facendosi vicino a lui. "Ti è sempre piaciuto il mio membro. Ma forse non siete più così in confidenza... perché non rimediamo?"

Gli prese la mano e se la mise sull'erezione, aiutandolo a muoverla, poi fece lo stesso col sesso del ragazzo, riprendendo a baciarlo. "Te lo ricordi adesso?" chiese sulle sue labbra.

 

Stiles gemette, la sensazione di un'altra mano sulla sua erezione combinata con la prima volta che toccava un altro uomo mandarono in pappa il suo cervello.

"Credimi, darei qualsiasi cosa per ricordarlo" mormorò, il volto così vicino al membro del nobile che per guardarlo gli si incrociavano gli occhi.

"Se sapessi farlo, lo succhierei...chissà se sa di buono come la tua bocca..."

Quando si rese conto di quanto aveva ammesso, cercò di rimediare, ma dopo aver cercato di balbettare qualche scusa rinunciò e rimase lì, vergognoso, in attesa della reazione del lord.

 

Ecco, ora che chiaro che Stiles fosse vergine. Per un attimo Derek pensò di rinunciare a tutto, ma quattrocento anni intrappolato in quella tenuta non erano stati una passeggiata. Pensò allora di fregarsene e di scoparsi quel ragazzino, e a fanculo la verginità.

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, optando per una via di mezzo.

"Ho capito, sei arrabbiato con me perché ti ho lasciato solo. E' un comportamento molto infantile, Przemslaw," disse con tono autoritario e sguardo severo. "Però stavolta hai vinto, ma che non diventi un'abitudine perché io sono il tuo signore e tu devi essere sottomesso a me, chiaro?"

Detto questo, diede un ultimo bacio al ragazzo e lo fece stendere, sdraiandosi su di lui. Baciò il petto di Stiles, poi la sua pancia e poi più giù, fino al suo sesso, prendendolo in bocca con la grazia tipica del suo rango.

 

Stiles quasi gridò quando la bocca del lord si chiuse su di lui.

Aveva sentito parlare delle sensazioni che dà un pompino, ma cazzo, sentirlo così?

Era da impazzire.

"Tu...Tu sei...ah, perfetto" ansimò, andando a perdere le dita tra i capelli morbidi del suo amante.

" Ho sempre sognato uno come te..."

I fianchi di Stiles si inarcarono di propria volontà, spedendo il suo membro ancora più profondamente nella bocca del lord.

"Io-ah! Mi spiace" balbettò Stiles, comunque incapace di controllarsi.

 

Derek non aveva mai amato stare sotto, ma doveva ammettere che non era per niente male. Amava il gusto del sesso del suo amante in bocca. Quando il ragazzo spinse, per poco non soffocò, ma non gli importava. Era davvero bello.

Lasciò andare l'erezione di Stiles e la leccò, scendendo poi ad assaporare le sue palle piene.

"Mh, sei delizioso, piccolo mio..." mormorò, accarezzandogli la base del sesso mentre risaliva a succhiargli la punta.

 

Stiles si agitava nel letto, il corpo in fiamme, l'eccitazione alle stelle.

"Anche io voglio assaggiare" protestò.

"Voglio...ricordare il tuo sapore."

E candidamente, per quanto imbarazzato, si rilassò contro i cuscini e aprì la bocca, chiudendo gli occhi.

In attesa.

 

Derek si staccò da lui e si alzò, invertendo la posizione. Adesso il suo sesso era davanti alle labbra di Stiles.

Si inginocchiò e appoggiò le braccia sul letto, riprendendo il ritmo leccando e succhiando il membro del ragazzo.

Ce l'aveva fatta, era riuscito a penetrare in una delle inibizioni del ragazzo. Insieme potevano fare molta strada.

 

Stiles sospirò e accettò la punta tra le labbra, succhiando piano, con curiosità e timore.

Ma il sapore che gli esplose sulla lingua era quanto di più speziato e delizioso avesse mai provato, quindi gemette forte e lasciò scivolare quasi metà del membro in gola, succhiando con più fervore, inghiottendo voracemente quanto il lord riversava nella sua bocca.

A volte gli sembrava di soffocare o di essere sul punto di vomitare, ma il sapore lo inebriava e il resto era secondario.

Perfino la bocca perfetta che stava lavorando la sua erezione.

 

Derek si era fermato per gemere, inebriato da quella sensazione. Era meravigliosa.

Non pensava che ci potesse essere qualcosa di simile al mondo, una bocca perfetta che lo lavorava con maestria malgrado fosse la prima volta. Decisamente quel ragazzo non era Przemslaw.

Riprese a succhiare il sesso del ragazzo, facendo ruotare la lingua intorno, prendendolo tutto fino alla base, per poi lasciarlo andare. Stava per venire, ma voleva che prima lo facesse il ragazzo, e nella sua bocca.

 

"Mmm mm" mugugnò Stiles, cercando di avvisare il nobile che non poteva più contenersi, ma poi sentì il naso premere contro il suo basso ventre e quello fu il punto di non ritorno.

Lanciò un suono basso e gutturale che fece stringere la sua gola intorno al membro che stava ancora succhiando, e si riversò nella bocca del nobile, tremando violentemente.

 

Quella stretta diede il colpo di grazia anche a Derek che venne gemendo, col sapore di Stiles ancora nella sua bocca.

Non era un bel gesto nobile per la prima volta del ragazzo, ma la carne è la carne e non poteva farci niente.

Si alzò con le braccia che tremavano, mentre gocce di sperma cadevano ancora sul viso di Stiles. "Sei stato bravissimo," disse con un filo di voce.

 

Stiles tossì, non riuscendo a mandare giù tutto, e arrossí di nuovo, imbarazzato dal seme che gli colava lungo il collo.

"Io...io farò meglio" mormorò con la voce roca, mentre ansimava, confuso tra il piacere, la vergogna e il bruciore alla gola.

"Non so che cosa mi succede, io non ho mai...Non capisco."

 

"Shhh, è un sogno, piccolo mio, va tutto bene."

Derek sorrise e si chinò su di lui, pulendogli la bocca e il collo con la sua tunica che aveva preso da terra. "Ora ti addormenterai e io sparirò, ma domani notte tornerò da te, ok, piccolo mio?"

Detto questo, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e lasciò che si addormentasse, per poi coprirlo e far tornare la stanza come prima.

"Buonanotte, amore," sussurrò, prima di scomparire.

 

 

Il giorno dopo, Stiles fu svegliato dal sempre discreto Jackson che entrò in camera sua senza bussare.

"Andiamo, si è fatto giorno... ehi, ma cos'è questo odore?" chiese, annusando l'aria. "Ti sei fatto una sega stanotte?"

 

Stiles grugnì alla voce dell'amico e alla luce che entrava nella stanza.

La testa gli faceva malissimo, e decise immediatamente che non avrebbe mai più bevuto.

"Vaffanculo" mugugnò "tutta colpa tua. La prossima volta la bottiglia di vino te la infilo su per il culo."

La domanda lo colse di sorpresa, ma stranamente non si sentì imbarazzato come suo solito.

"Non lo so, ero talmente ubriaco...può darsi."

 

"Veramente speravo che ci mettessi altro su per il mio culo," rispose serio Jackson. Il fatto che quel ragazzo si fosse fatto una sega mentre lui era nella stanza accanto con il dolore alle palle, non gli andava giù.

"Coraggio, ho organizzato una gita nei dintorni, non vorrai stare tutto il giorno a poltrire!" Aveva intenzione di farlo stancare e magari di abusare di lui nei boschi. La natura stimolava il sesso.

 

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Sei sempre un signore, tu. Vai allora, mi vesto e scendo."

Non appena fu solo, Stiles si diresse al bagno, entrando nella doccia con un po' di nervosismo.

Avrebbe avuto altre allucinazioni?

Ricordava un sogno incandescente avuto la notte prima. Non tutto, solo...Ricordava essere toccato, baciato, accarezzato e...gustato da un altro uomo.

Soprattutto però ricordava aver gustato lui stesso un uomo per la prima volta e ricordava quanto fosse stato appagante avere un membro in bocca.

Sotto l'acqua, dopo essersi guardato intorno per un istante, chiuse il pugno intorno alla sua erezione e succhiò due dita in bocca, gemendo piano.

 

Derek aveva deciso di stargli lontano ma gli era impossibile. Quel ragazzo gli era entrato dentro, molto più di Przemslaw.

Era invisibile e si gustava la visione di quel corpo, con un sorriso perverso sulle labbra. Non poteva però eccitarsi - beh, non più di tanto - altrimenti sarebbe diventato visibile e non voleva che il ragazzo lo vedesse fuori dal sogno.

"Piccolo," mormorò. "Sei bellissimo... e sei mio... non permettere a quell'uomo di metterti le mani addosso..."

 

Stiles poteva sentire su di sé gli occhi del nobile amante del sogno, e come se stesse facendo uno spettacolo per lui cominciò a toccarsi in modo più sensuale, emettendo piccoli suoni morbidi mentre continuava a succhiarsi le dita. Neanche tre di esse però potevano imitare la sensazione del cazzo duro e caldo che aveva sognato di succhiare.

I suoi fianchi ondeggiavano, spingendo la sua erezione più a fondo nel suo pugno, e Stiles desiderò ferventemente di poter tornare a letto e magari sognare di nuovo.

Non sapeva perché, ma era come una droga.

Ne voleva ancora.

Se si trattasse solo del sesso in sé o del lord del sogno, beh, non lo sapeva.

 

Derek gemette a sua volta a quella vista che era così sensuale.

"Stiles," lo chiamò per la prima volta col suo nome vero.

Lo voleva, lo voleva ancora. Non doveva lasciare la tenuta, lui non aveva potere sui boschi intorno.

Scomparve dalla stanza e, pochi minuti dopo, Stiles sentì l'urlo di Jackson che cadeva dalle scale.

 

Stiles era vicino, così vicino...ma poi udì il grido di Jackson e rimase immobile.

Girò la manopola sull'acqua gelata, cercando di disfarsi della propria erezione il prima possibile e poi si lanciò al soccorso dell'amico, con indosso solo dei boxer neri aderenti.

Lo trovò alla base delle scale che si teneva la caviglia e bestemmiava a denti stretti.

"Jackson, stai bene?" Gli fu subito accanto, inginocchiandosi, e prese il piede tra le mani.

Lo appoggiò sulle sue cosce nude e prese a studiarlo, muovendolo e poi massaggiando la caviglia delicatamente.

"Sei fortunato, non è rotto" lo informò con un sorriso.

"Non preoccuparti, ho con me tutto il necessario per prendermi cura di te-maldestro come sono, ho imparato a risolvere questi problemi."

 

"Qualcuno mi ha spinto!" gridò Jackson anche se sapeva che era impossibile. La servitù era tutta al piano di sotto, al piano superiore c'erano solo lui e Stiles. "Accidenti, mi fa male... non è che puoi restare nella stanza con me? In caso avessi bisogno di qualcosa?" chiese, facendogli gli occhi dolci.

 

Il sorriso di Stiles si ampliò ulteriormente.

"Certo che sì" lo rassicurò "non ho intenzione di lasciarti solo. Ora appoggiati a me, ti aiuto a tornare in camera e poi vado a prendere unguento e fasciature, ok?"

Si passò un braccio di Jackson intorno alle spalle e si fece carico del suo peso. Non era la prima volta che doveva occuparsi di un amico incapace di sostenersi in piedi da solo.

 

Malgrado il dolore, Jackson sorrise per la situazione. Poteva avere Stiles nel suo letto anche in questo modo. Si lasciò distendere sul materasso e attese che tornasse col necessario. Poi, appena curato...

E perché ora i suoi occhi si facevano pesanti? Perché aveva voglia di dormire?

"Non... adesso..." mormorò, prima di crollare come una pera.

 

Stiles entrò nella stanza con quanto necessario per curare la caviglia di Jackson, ma lo trovò profondamente addormentato.

Pensò di svegliarlo (la caviglia già si stava gonfiando) ma alla fine decise di provare a medicarlo anche mentre dormiva.

Il suo passato da ragazzo ribelle gli aveva insegnato ad avere il tocco leggerissimo.

Senza che Jackson neanche se ne accorgesse, gli tolse il calzino, spalmò l'unguento e avvolse la benda strettamente.

Soddisfatto del suo lavoro, uscì silenziosamente dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Se dormiva da solo, si poteva evitare di dargli antidolorifici.

Una volta solo nel corridoio, si rese conto che era ancora solo in boxer, e ridacchiando tra sé tornò in camera sua per vestirsi.

 

Derek sorrise di fronte al suo piano ben riuscito e seguì il ragazzo in camera, osservandolo mentre si vestiva. Era bellissimo, non aveva altre parole per descriverlo. Continuava a danzargli intorno, sfiorandolo con la punta delle dita come delle piccole folate di vento.

Lo voleva ancora, ma la notte era lontana.

 

Stiles sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, proprio come la sera prima.

Passò le mani sui suoi pettorali, pelle d'oca sulle braccia, e si leccò le labbra.

Ora che era solo, le sensazioni della notte passata e della doccia tornarono ad assalirlo.

"Se vado a dormire o a farmi una doccia...tornerà da me?" Mormorò.

Il suo sguardo si mosse da un lato all'altro, poi rise di sé stesso.

 

Stiles poté sentire una risata riecheggiare tra le pareti della stanza. "Vieni da me," disse poi la voce, per farsi udire. "Vieni..."

Derek voleva un po' di privacy, così decise di attirarlo nell'ala della tenuta più lontana da lì, quella che un tempo era stata sua e solo sua, dove passava le notti con Przemslaw.

 

Stiles avrebbe probabilmente dovuto spaventarsi, scappare...almeno non ascoltare quello che una voce misteriosa gli ordinava.

Ma non poteva fare a meno di ricordare quella stessa voce sussurrargli parole d'amore, e alla fine il resto non importava.

Si mise un accappatoio che trovò dietro la porta del bagno e seguì la voce nei corridoi fino a una stanza a cui da solo non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Non appena entrato, rimase senza parole: era la stanza del suo sogno.

 

E dentro la stanza c'era lui, Derek, avvolto solo da una lussuosa vestaglia da camera, che lo aspettava con un sorriso sulle labbra.

"Vieni da me, piccolo," mormorò, in quella stessa atmosfera da sogno che aveva creato la sera prima. "Vieni da me, amore mio."

Il fuoco scoppiettava nel caminetto, mentre alle pareti molti quadri ritraevano il signore del maniero.

 

Stiles sapeva che una cosa del genere avrebbe dovuto preoccuparlo. Sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.

Sapeva che forse stava impazzendo.

Ma c'era un bellissimo uomo davanti a lui, letterale personificazione di tutti i suoi sogni,che diceva di amarlo.

Come avrebbe mai potuto non obbedire di nuovo, avvicinandosi a lui?

C'era un cuscino di seta a terra, accanto alla poltrona in cui l'uomo era seduto, e dopo averci pensato per un istante, Stiles andò direttamente a inginocchiarsi sul cuscino, guance rosse d'imbarazzo.

 

"Adesso ti ricordi quale è il tuo posto, vero?" chiese Derek, accarezzando la testa del ragazzo. Lasciò che gli appoggiasse la testa sulla coscia e continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli, intrecciandovi le dita in mezzo.

"Io ti vorrò sempre bene, piccolo, sempre... lo sai, vero?" domandò, cercandogli gli occhi con i suoi.

 

Stiles si sentiva come se stesse volando.

Era come aver preso una potentissima droga, e non avere più completo controllo sulle sue emozioni.

Annuì, guardando l'uomo adorante.

"Sì, signore" rispose in un sussurro.

"Io non so cosa sento...Non so niente...ma ti voglio. Non riesco a pensare ad altro,non so neanche chi sei..."

Sospirò, sentendosi confuso e perso.

 

"Sono il tuo signore, Derek Hale. Padrone di queste terre," rispose l'uomo. "Tu sei Przemslaw, il mio servitore, e il mio amore. Siamo stati separati a lungo, ma ora possiamo stare insieme."

Lo fece alzare e lo baciò. "Ti amo."

 

Stiles faceva quasi le fusa contro il petto del lord.

Sì...possiamo...dobbiamo stare insieme ansimò. Io...non so se potrei vivere senza di te.

Non sapeva da dove fosse uscito quel pensiero, ma non aveva dubbi che fosse la verità.

Il suo desiderio per luomo che aveva davanti era qualcosa di viscerale, impossibile da ignorare e necessario come laria che Stiles respirava.

Offrì la sua bocca semiaperta a Derek come un frutto maturo, brividi rincorrendosi sulla sua pelle.

Dentro di lui cera una vocina che diceva di andarci piano, di non offrire nulla che non fosse disposto poi a concedere, perchè se continuava a comportarsi così non sarebbe stato difficile per il nobile approfittarsi di lui.

Ma la voce era lontana, avvolta in una nebbia di desiderio, e Derek era proprio lì, davanti a lui, contro di lui, quindi Stiles la calpestò fino a che non ne rimase un brusio intellegibile.

 

Derek voleva tutto, e lo voleva subito. Anni di solitudine e di attesa pesavano su di lui e l'unica cosa che voleva era perdersi in Stiles. E poco importava adesso del tornare mortale.

Prese possesso delle labbra del giovane, del suo corpo caldo avvolto tra le sue braccia. Lo prese di peso e lo portò fino al letto, lasciando cadere l'accappatoio per ammirare la bellezza del giovane.

"Splendido," mormorò con voce bassa e roca, simile a un brontolio tempestoso.

 

Stiles lo lasciò fare, sguardo adorante fisso sul volto del nobile.

Tu sei quello bellissimo rispose, arrossendo.

Si morse il labbro, incerto su cosa il lord avrebbe voluto che lui facesse e dicesse.

Purtroppo la sua mente annebbiata non ricordava niente di quanto Derek affermava, e Stiles decise che sicuramente erano proprio quei ricordi mancanti a confonderlo così.

Dimmi di noi chiese quindi, in un sospiro.

Dimmi cosa ti piace farmi...cosa ti piace che io ti faccia. Non riesco a ricordare...

Sperava davvero che sentirlo avrebbe riportato a galla non solo il ricordo di averlo fatto prima, ma anche (e soprattutto) le capacità per compiacere il suo signore.

 

Derek sentì un nodo alla gola a quelle parole, ma non si scoraggiò : avrebbe portato avanti il suo piano, in un modo o nell'altro.

"Ci siamo conosciuti a un torneo," cominciò a raccontare mentre si toglieva la vestaglia. "C'era anche il re e io... ti ho comprato da un altro nobile. Eri bellissimo, ti ho amato fin dal primo momento."

Si stese accanto a lui, cominciando ad accarezzarlo. "Di solito fai tutto quello che ti dico. Ma mi piacerebbe se per una volta fossi tu a prendere l'iniziativa."

 

Stiles deglutì, nervoso, ma annuì lo stesso.

Un ansito gli sfuggì quando le talentuose dita del nobile cominciarono a stimolarlo, e lui fece lo stesso, appoggiando i palmi sul petto nudo del lord, strofinandone i capezzoli, incerto, lanciando uno sguardo di sfuggita al suo volto.

 

Non ricordava levento a cui Derek si riferiva, ma sentirne parlare gli dava la sensazione che fosse proprio così, tutto vero.

 

"Oddio, piccolo, sì... così..." ansimò Derek, chiudendo gli occhi e sconvolto da quelle sensazioni. "Dimmi quello che vuoi... Dimmi che mi vuoi... farei di tutto per te ma tu non andartene..."

Una lacrima gli sfuggì dalle palpebre chiuse, il senso di colpa per quella morte della quale si sentiva ancora responsabile.

 

Stiles lo guardò con curiosità e sorpresa.

Non dovrei essere io a dirlo? mormorò, mentre si avvicinava a Derek e succhiava piano lo stesso capezzolo con cui aveva appena giocato.

Lo mordicchiò.

Tu sei quello che sparisce non appena sono venuto e mi fa pensare che sto impazzendo borbottò tra sé.

Ti voglio, certo che ti voglio, come potrei non volerti?

Lo guardò fisso negli occhi.

Sei tutto quello di cui ho sempre avuto bisogno senza saperlo.

Risalì lungo il petto del Lord, baciando la sua pelle candida, fino a raggiungere il suo viso e raccogliere la sua lacrima sulle labbra.

 

Il cuore di Derek esplose pieno d'amore e seppe che stava tornando mortale.

Ancora un po' e la maledizione sarebbe stata spezzata. E allora avrebbe avuto il ragazzo tutto per sé.

Si stese su di lui e lo baciò con fame, con passione, mentre dentro di lui il ricordo di Przemslaw sfumava e quello di Stiles prendeva il sopravvento.

"Voglio farti mio, così non ci separeremo mai più..."

 

Stiles chiuse gli occhi e annuì, fervente.

"Farei qualsiasi cosa per tenerti con me."

Prese la mano di Derek e se la portò tra le gambe.

"Prendimi allora...sono tuo. Insegnami."

Tremava leggermente, non solo eccitazione ma anche un po' di timore, perché tutto in quel...sogno? Allucinazione? Sembrava così reale...fino ad ora aveva potuto considerare tutto come frutto della sua immaginazione perché non aveva prove che fosse accaduto davvero, ma se il lord l'avesse posseduto, viste le dimensioni del suo membro, sicuramente lo avrebbe sentito per un bel po' una volta finito.

L'idea di avere finalmente un segno tangibile che quest'uomo meraviglioso esisteva e lo amava lo riempì di gioia.

 

Derek avrebbe voluto prenderlo subito, sul momento, ma qualcosa lo trattenne. Guardava il volto di Stiles e non poteva fare a meno di ricordarsi quello di Przemslaw, così uguali eppure così diversi.

Przemslaw era arrendevole, un servo che si chinava ai piaceri del suo padrone. Certo, gli aveva detto che lo amava, ma chissà se le parole erano vere... e poi si era ucciso, e la maledizione era caduta su Derek. Si era ucciso perché lo odiava? O perché aveva paura per il suo padrone, partito per una battaglia al fianco del suo re?

Derek aveva sempre creduto - sperato - che fosse la seconda, ma non poteva dimenticare che si era ucciso dopo aver saputo che era vivo.

Aveva usato Przemslaw così come ora stava usando Stiles. Avrebbe rovinato anche lui? L'avrebbe spinto a uccidersi?

Si bloccò, indeciso tra cervello e uccello.

 

Stiles lo guardò, confuso.

"Qualcosa non va?" Chiese, preoccupato, accarezzandogli una guancia.

" Se ho fatto o detto qualcosa di sbagliato, mi dispiace" aggiunse immediatamente "ma non devi avere dubbi. Io ti amo."

Le parole gli uscirono di bocca senza che se lo aspettasse, sorprendendolo.

Ma gli bastò un istante per rendersi conto che sì, era proprio così. Una parte di lui amava Derek, profondamente e con devozione, nonostante fosse assurdo.

Stiles sorrise e ripeté, con più convinzione ancora.

"Ti amo, Derek."

 

Quelle due parole ebbero l'effetto opposto da quello sperato da Stiles perché spezzarono l'incantesimo. Nella stanza piombò il gelo, Derek si allontanò da Stiles con occhi di fuoco e lo fissò con dolore: "Non posso," disse con voce rotta.

Le finestre si spalancarono mentre un violento vento invadeva la stanza.

Pochi secondi dopo, Stiles era di nuovo nella sua stanza.

 

Stiles aveva ancora le labbra dischiuse pronte per un bacio che non arrivava, quando il freddo lo fece rabbrividire e aprì gli occhi, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo torso nudo: era solo, nella sua stanza.

Niente arazzi, niente camino acceso o poltrone di velluto, ma soprattutto niente Derek.

Gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime.

"Lo sapevo" mormorò, voce spezzata mentre nascondeva il volto tra le mani.

"Sapevo che era un sogno. Impossibile che un uomo così possa volere uno come me."

Per un momento cercò di contenere il dolore, poi si rese conto che era solo. Come sempre era stato e come avrebbe continuato ad essere per sempre.

E allora lasciò che i singhiozzi e i singulti si facessero strada tra i denti stretti, mentre il cuore gli si spezzava.

 

 

I giorni passarono, Derek assisteva al disfacimento di Stiles ma non faceva niente per fermarlo.

Non voleva, non poteva. Se lo lasciava andare adesso, lui era condannato ma Stiles avrebbe potuto avere una vita normale, essere felice.

Il dolore di Stiles però era qualcosa di fisico che lui non riusciva più a sopportare. Lo uccideva anche se era già morto. Così sparì, andando a nascondersi nelle segrete del palazzo, da solo col suo rimpianto.

 

Stiles non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo.

Passava le giornate masturbandosi, piangendo e dormendo, esattamente in quest'ordine.

Il suo membro era rosso e irritato, proprio come i suoi occhi, e non aveva più fluidi da versare, però era distrutto.

Non poteva pensare a niente che non fosse Derek, non poteva sentire altro che non fosse Derek ed era sprofondato in un abisso di disperazione.

Jackson cercava di tirarlo fuori, ma niente funzionava, e Stiles era troppo disperato per preoccuparsi dell'amico.

Non usciva dalla sua stanza da giorni, e l'aria era pesante, l'odore acre.

Quando Jackson entrò quella mattina, forzando la porta, lo trascinò in bagno di peso per poi obbligarlo ad accompagnarlo in paese per rifornire la dispensa.

Stiles lo seguì con lo sguardo vacuo, perso nel vuoto, borse profonde sotto gli occhi e pugni stretti in tasca per cercare di frenare il tremito delle sue mani.

Ora che era lontano dal palazzo, il corpo gli faceva male.

Era come una crisi d'astinenza, e non c'era metadone che potesse salvarlo.

 

Jackson era allo stremo. Non che gli fregasse poi un cazzo della salute di Stiles, ma sapere che il ragazzo preferiva farsi le seghe invece di farsi scopare... Beh, quello non lo mandava giù.

Lo trascinò fuori nella speranza che si svegliasse ma niente, e Jackson ne aveva le palle piene in ogni senso.

Entrò nella libreria del paese mentre Stiles se ne stava fuori, imbambolato.

"Senta, vorrei..." ma la vecchia dietro al bancone non lo stava ascoltando. Fissava a bocca aperta Stiles attraverso il vetro della porta. Prima che Jackson potesse dire qualcosa, alzò lo sguardo: sopra la vecchia troneggiava un ritratto. Un ritratto di Stiles in abiti antichi. "Ma cosa diavolo..."

 

La signora afferrò il braccio di Jackson.

"Sei un folle! Come hai potuto portare lui qui?! Lo stai condannando a morte!"

Poi si guardò intorno con aria cospiratoria.

"Spero per te che non vi siate avvicinati alla tenuta della casata Hale...basterebbe un secondo nelle vicinanze di quel mostro e il ragazzo sarebbe perduto!"

 

Jackson sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto. "Non capisco... cosa state dicendo?" chiese, cercando di dare un senso a quelle parole folli.

Pian piano però cominciò a collegare. Doveva avere a che fare col tenuta e la maledizione. "Vi state riferendo a Sir Derek Hale? Cosa sapete di lui? E cosa lo lega al mio amico?"

 

La donna sospirò.

"Przemslaw era un giovane del villaggio. Un giorno lord Hale lo vide e ordinò che fosse portato al suo palazzo come suo servitore, visto che il suo era già avanti con l'età. Fin qui tutto bene...ma il problema è che il lord aveva secondi fini. Quello che voleva era sì un servitore, ma non in cucina. In camera da letto!"

L'espressione della donna si intristì.

" Il ragazzo aveva solo diciassette anni,sa. Non è colpa sua: aveva un padre alcolizzato e una madre sempre fuori a lavorare...era inevitabile che si lasciasse sedurre dalla ricchezza, le belle parole. Insomma, fatto sta che con il tempo il ragazzo si rese conto di quanto fosse sbagliato quello che stava facendo, e decise di lasciare il palazzo. Il suo migliore amico, Scott, avvisò sua madre che sarebbe tornato quella sera stessa...ma così non fu. Il lord lo scoprì e lo uccise per impedirgli di andarsene. Poi, rivolse la pistola contro se stesso."

La donna strinse i pugni.

"La madre di Przemslaw, però, era una strega, e maledisse lo spirito di lord Hale: sarebbe stato incatenato a questa terra e al suo palazzo fino a che non avesse trovato la reincarnazione di Przemslaw e l'avesse fatto suo. Solo allora sarebbe tornato umano, ma a che prezzo?"

Indicò Stiles fuori dalla finestra.

"Prendendosi la forza vitale del ragazzo. Se il mostro vive, il tuo amico morirà."

 

Nella mente di Jackson in quel momento, tutti i pezzi andarono al loro posto. Allora il fantasma esisteva davvero, era lui che aveva sedotto Stiles e per qualche motivo poi l'aveva respinto, da qui la depressione in cui versava il ragazzo.

Del fatto che Derek tornasse in vita non gli importava, del fatto che Stiles morisse sì, ma solo perché se lo voleva fare prima. Era una questione di principio.

Però poteva usare la notizia a suo favore.

Ringraziò la donna e uscì dal negozio, prendendo per mano Stiles.

"So di cosa hai bisogno," mormorò mellifluo portandolo alla tenuta. Lo condusse in camera sua e lo fece sedere sul letto. "So tutto. È stato il fantasma di Derek Hale."

 

Il cuore di Stiles si strinse alla menzione di Derek.

"io...Non voglio parlare di lui" mormorò, con gli occhi chiusi e i denti stretti.

La nebbia che gli ottenebrava il cervello sembrò farsi più spessa.

Poi però le parole di Jackson lo confusero.

"Fantasma? No, lui...lui non è..." Ma non sapeva come finire la frase.

Non sapeva nulla di Derek, a parte che lo amava e che voleva essere suo.

Perso nel suo dolore, non si accorse di avere parlato ad alta voce.

 

La furia di Jackson esplose violenta. "Cos'è, mi stai dando del bugiardo?" Urlò in faccia a Stiles. "E invece è tutto vero. Ho scoperto che questo Derek se la faceva con un ragazzino identico a te e, quando questo Przemslaw non l'ha voluto più, Derek l'ha ucciso e poi si è suicidato."

Jackson rise, cattivo. "È stato maledetto, solo un ragazzo identico a Przemslaw può liberarlo e farlo tornare uomo... tu! Ti ha usato solo per questo, ti avrebbe ucciso perché di te non gli frega un cazzo!"

 

Stiles spalancò gli occhi, muovendosi indietro come se Jackson lo avesse schiaffeggiato.

"Smettila! Non parlare male di lui!"

Strinse i pugni.

"Lui mi ama. Vuole farmi felice."

Qualcosa di quel racconto però accese campanelli di allarme.

Ricordò come Derek lo aveva reso quasi incoerente per il desiderio, come aveva insistito nonostante l'indecisione e i rifiuti di Stiles, come l'aveva prima eccitato al punto di non capire più nulla e poi coperto di cure e parole d'amore...

All'improvviso non era più sicuro di niente.

Era di Derek che aveva bisogno o solamente del sesso a cui il suo corpo si era abituato?

Era vero che la sua stanchezza e disperazione si dovevano all'influenza di Derek?

Stiles si morse il labbro, confuso.

 

E di questa confusione approfittò Jackson, deciso più che mai a ottenere quello che voleva.

"Anche io ti voglio felice, Stiles," mormorò avvicinandosi ancora di più e baciandolo sulle labbra con delicatezza, "Ti voglio," aggiunse, facendosi sempre più insistente, cercando di spogliarlo.

 

All'inizio, Stiles pensò di rifiutarsi.

Jackson era un ragazzo molto attraente, ma non era il suo tipo.

Poi però pensò che era l'unico modo di togliersi Derek dalla mente, e l'unico modo di scoprire se davvero i suoi desideri avevano una fonte fisica o...Non voleva pensarci.

"Fammelo dimenticare" disse, voce che tremava leggermente, mentre si toglieva la maglietta.

 

Jackson non aspettava altro. Non gliene importava niente di Stiles, di Derek e della maledizione. Voleva solo prendersi la verginità di quel ragazzo che nessuno, umano o spettro che fosse, aveva ancora toccato.

"Sì..." mugolò con voce eccitata, iniziando a spogliarsi, gli occhi fissi su quel corpo che si stava pian piano svelando alle sue voglie.

 

Stiles rabbrividì davanti a quello sguardo predatore ed affamato, ma non tentennò.

In fondo, che importanza poteva avere una verginità che nessun altro a parte Jackson voleva?

"Vieni" lo invitò, aprendo le braccia mentre si sdraiava.

Prima che cambi idea, era sottinteso.

 

Jackson obbedì, troppo eccitato per porsi domande o remore. Ammesso che ne avesse, poi.

"Sei bellissimo... e sei mio..." mugolò, sdraiandosi sopra il corpo di Stiles e iniziando a baciarlo, mentre la sua erezione sfregava contro la pancia del ragazzo. "Non vedo l'ora di essere dentro di te..."

 

Stiles sussultò al contatto.

Si forzò a baciare Jackson, con gli occhi chiusi, e non poté evitare, all'intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli, di immaginare per un momento Derek su di sé.

Lo attirò ancora più vicino, cingendogli la vita con le gambe e gemendo quando il suo membro, che si stava eccitando, venne strofinato contro quello già duro dell'amante.

 

Jackson era giunto al limite. Si alzò da Stiles e ansimando gli allargò le gambe, mettendosele poi sulle spalle.

"Sei mio..." sibilò, leccandosi le labbra mentre posava la punta del suo sesso duro contro l'apertura inviolata del ragazzo.

Intanto, nelle segrete della tenuta, Derek seppe che qualcosa stava accadendo. Sospirò e si rannicchiò ancora di più in se stesso: era giusto così, Stiles aveva diritto a un amante umano.

 

La voce di Jackson lo riportò alla realtà: non era Derek nel letto con lui, non un compagno che voleva condividere con Stiles questa esperienza per farne un ricordo a cui pensare per sempre con tenerezza.

Non c'era amore in Jackson, ma solo voglia di possedere, smania di vincere.

Voleva Stiles solo per poter poi vantarsi di averlo avuto per primo.

E non era questo che Stiles voleva ricordare come sua prima volta.

"No!" Esclamò spingendo Jackson lontano e rannicchiandosi contro la testiera del letto.

" Non posso...Non voglio, Jackson. Non così. Mi dispiace."

Il suo corpo era teso come una corda di violino, e tremava.

"Mi dispiace" ripeté in un sussurro.

 

"Eh, no, cazzo!" gridò un esasperato Jackson. "Io ho fatto tutto questo per poterti scopare e tu preferisci darti a un fantasma? A un fantasma assassino per di più? Eh no, cazzo!" ripeté. "Ora apri le cosce e ti fai scopare da quella brava puttanella che sei!"

Con rabbia si gettò addosso a Stiles che non era certo un fuscello, ma era anche sfinito dai giorni precedenti per reagire. Con ogni probabilità lo avrebbe violentato se in quel momento qualcuno non fosse accorso in suo aiuto.

 

Derek aveva sentito il dolore e la paura di Stiles fin dentro al suo cuore morto e non ci aveva pensato un attimo a entrare in azione. Con la forza sovrumana che solo un essere supernaturale poteva avere, aveva preso di peso Jackson e lo aveva scagliato contro il muro, facendogli perdere i sensi. Poi si era chinato su Stiles, spaventato. "Piccolo, stai bene?"

 

Stiles ansimava, tenendo il lenzuolo stretto contro il petto, gli occhi spalancati.

Non aveva ancora smesso di tremare.

Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

"Derek...sei tornato..."

La voce gli si ruppe, mentre la vergogna lo assaliva.

"Non mi guardare, io..." cercò di farsi il più piccino possibile.

 

"Sh, non c'è niente di sbagliato in te," mormorò Derek, passando una mano in mezzo ai corti capelli del ragazzo. "E' stata colpa mia, sono stato io ad averti lasciato solo in un momento... in cui avevi bisogno di me, ma io non potevo... non volevo farti male..." Si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra, con dolcezza.

 

Stiles singhiozzò, lanciandosi tra le braccia di Derek.

"Se tu non sei con me, non voglio vivere, lo capisci? Se devi uccidermi per vivere, e se hai bisogno della mia energia o che cazzo ne so, prendila!"

Si morse il labbro.

"Non so più se sono io o sono Przemslaw, non so se ti amo o se mi hai soggiogato, non so se tu mi ami o mi stai usando..."

Deglutì.

"l'unica cosa che so è che ho bisogno di te."

Sollevò gli occhi rossi e gonfi, la sua espressione disperata.

"Uccidimi se vuoi. Ma non lasciarmi solo, o mi ucciderò io stesso."

 

"Cosa.... ma chi ti ha detto queste cose?"

Uccidersi? La sua energia?

Derek non capiva, anche perché non era mai uscito dalla tenuta e non sapeva come la sua storia venisse raccontata agli altri.

A sentire il nome di Przemslaw, però, il suo cuore morto smise per un attimo di battere, come faceva da quando era arrivato Stiles.

"Ascoltami, piccolo... io ho amato un ragazzo molti anni fa e ti volevo perché assomigliavi a lui. Quando ho capito che non era lui quello che volevo ma tu, ti ho lasciato per non farti del male."

Lentamente gli passò la mano sugli occhi, togliendo ogni briciola di sogno dalle sue palpebre.

 

Stiles aprì gli occhi e di colpo la nebbia si disperse.

Guardò Derek come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

E la cosa incredibile era che sapeva che qualsiasi incantesimo fosse stato appena spezzato, lui voleva Derek lo stesso.

Non era più disperato per il contatto, ma lo voleva.

"Parlami della maledizione e di quello che è successo a Przemslaw" disse, come un ordine.

Nei suoi occhi c'era la chiara intenzione di mandare tutto a puttane se Derek non fosse stato sincero.

 

Derek sospirò. Sì, era giunto il momento.

"C'era questo ragazzo, si chiamava Przemslaw. Era bello, giovane, come te. Era figlio di uno dei miei fittavoli, un alcolizzato senza arte né parte, e di sua moglie, una che aveva la nomea di strega. Avevo organizzato un torneo per l'arrivo del re nelle mie terre e lui... lui era lì, bello come il sole, la luna e tutte le stelle insieme."

Prese un profondo respiro. "Suo padre... me lo vendette. Come servo, ovvio, ma io già sapevo di volerlo. Lo corteggiai e lui mi lasciò fare. Lo presi e lui.... credevo che fosse felice. Io lo ero, lo amavo. Lo amavo e non volevo vedere che quel ragazzo era qui contro la sua volontà, che non mi voleva davvero, che lo faceva solo per... per dare un futuro alla sua famiglia. Un giorno partii per una battaglia, lasciandolo qui a palazzo. Passai tutti i giorni, tutte le notti pensando a lui. Non volevo morire, non volevo lasciarlo. La battaglia si concluse e io tornai a casa. Ero così felice che mandai una missiva a precedermi, dicendo che ero vivo. Dicendo che lo amavo e che saremmo stati per sempre insieme."

Non riuscì a trattenere una risata amara. "Lo trovai qui, in questa stanza, la sua stanza... impiccato al soffitto. Io impazzii di dolore e il mio vecchio servitore, che mi voleva bene, mi disse che lo aveva fatto perché era in pena per me, temeva di perdermi. Ma non era stato così. La lettera del mio ritorno era in terra, vicino a lui... si era ucciso perché non voleva più stare con me. Sperava che morissi per essere libero... e invece si uccise lui. Sua madre... fu lei a lanciarmi la maledizione. Io mi suicidai poco dopo, incapace di resistere alla sua morte, ma non trovai la pace. Lei mi condannò alla sofferenza per punirmi di quella che avevo inflitto al figlio: sarei rimasto da solo, per sempre, senza neanche il conforto dell'aldilà. Fino a che non avessi ritrovato Przemslaw e avrei saputo farmi amare davvero da lui."

Derek alzò gli occhi lucidi su Stiles. "Non saresti morto, non ti sarebbe successo niente. Se avessimo fatto l'amore, io sarei tornato umano... ma non potevo ingannarti. Mi ero avvicinato a te solo perché assomigliavi a Przemslaw, poi però... mi sono innamorato di te e non potevo spezzarti il cuore così. Non lo meriti, hai bisogno di qualcuno di speciale accanto."

 

Stiles era rimasto senza parole.

Il cuore gli faceva male, perché gli bastava guardare Derek mentre parlava per sapere che stava dicendo la verità.

"Derek..." Mise una mano sulle sue.

"Se quello che sento è anche solo una briciola di quello che sentiva lui...Non esiste che si sia ucciso perché tornavi. E poi, come sanno in paese che cosa è successo qui se nessuno di loro c'era? Chi lo ha raccontato? Chi..."

Stiles si coprì la bocca in sorpresa.

"C'era qualcuno. Un amico di Przemslaw. Ho sentito una signora raccontarlo a Jackson-non l'ho ricordato fino ad ora perché non ero tutto lì in quel momento."

Era decisamente strano e sospetto che Przemslaw avesse detto all'amico che sarebbe andato via con lui e invece di approfittare del fatto che Derek non era a casa avesse aspettato la notte del suo ritorno.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. "Un amico? Sì, mi ricordo che Przemslaw aveva un amico quando era al villaggio, ma lo aveva lasciato quando era venuto ad abitare con me. Io... ecco, ammetto di essere sempre stato geloso, anche perché era chiaro che lui non considerasse Przemslaw un semplice amico."

Un sorriso amaro gli increspò le labbra. "Ti ringrazio per le tue parole, ma non c'è un'altra spiegazione. Sono un mostro: ho violentato un ragazzo, trattandolo come una comune puttana, e solo perché IO lo amavo. E volevo fare lo stesso con te."

Si alzò in piedi e fissò Stiles con occhi tristi. "Vai per la tua strada, farò in modo che non ti accada nulla di male," mormorò.

 

Stiles gli afferrò il braccio.

" Non voglio andare da nessuna parte. Non senza di te, Derek."

Lo tirò a sé, baciandogli le labbra.

"Se prendere me ti darà la vita, io non ci perdo niente. E avrò una prima volta da ricordare per sempre."

Lo guardò un momento, indeciso.

"O forse...Non mi vuoi più ora che..." indicò Jackson, ancora svenuto dall'altro lato della stanza.

 

Derek scosse la testa. "No, Jackson non c'entra, è solo che... non voglio rovinarti la vita," mormorò il fantasma, stringendosi forte al ragazzo e premendo le labbra contro le sue. Non ce la faceva a resistergli, doveva averlo, in un modo o nell'altro. E quel ragazzo gli si stava offrendo...

"Stiles..." sussurrò lasciandosi andare a un bacio d'amore.

 

Stiles sospirò, felice, perdendosi contro La bocca di Derek.

" Non rovinerai niente" rispose, leccandogli le labbra languidamente.

La sua erezione si risvegliò immediatamente.

"Basta, non voglio più aspettare" mugolò Stiles, tirandoselo addosso.

 

"Pazienza, mio piccolo amore, devo prepararti prima," rispose Derek, dimostrando appieno la differenza tra lui ed Jackson che voleva scopare un vergine senza prima prepararlo.

Derek, invece, si leccò le dita e dolcemente le fece entrare nel corpo dell'amato, osservando il suo viso per ogni reazione di dolore. "Dimmi di smetterla e io lo farò."

 

Stiles scosse la testa ripetutamente con un sorriso,mentre spingeva timidamente i fianchi verso le dita di Derek.

Non sapeva se i suoi movimenti fossero giusti o se stessero aiutando, ma il suo corpo sembrava saperne più di lui.

"Ah" ansimò "mi...mi piace..."

 

"Sei perfetto, Stiles," mormorò Derek. Avrebbe potuto venire anche solo guardando il corpo di quel ragazzo che gli si offriva così, solo per lui. Non ne poteva più e sperava che Stiles potesse perdonarlo, ma doveva - doveva - possederlo.

Tolse le dita e si mise sopra di lui, penetrandolo con un movimento fluido, gridando il suo piacere in un modo soprannaturale che fece tremare i vetri dell'intero tenuta.

 

Stiles gridò anche lui, misto tra il dolore e un piacere, totalizzante, di essere finalmente uno solo con Derek.

"Dio, Derek, sei dentro di me" gemette, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

"Così dentro...ti sento, Dio, è incredibile"

Non poteva credere a quanto intimo fosse il sesso, e non poteva immaginare concedersi a uno qualsiasi.

"Dovevi essere tu" mormorò.

 

"Dovevi essere tu..." ripeté Derek mentre lacrime di gioia e di dolore cominciarono a scorrergli sulle guance. "Tu mi ami, lo leggo nei tuoi occhi... Przemslaw non mi ha mai amato e io l'ho ucciso..."

Il dolore era intollerabile, ma Derek non lasciò che lo distraesse. Chiuse gli occhi e aumentò le spinte, scopando il ragazzo come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita. Ed era vero.

Il suo corpo pian piano stava riprendendo forme e consistenza umana. E non per un incantesimo.

 

Stiles gemeva, balbettando parole d'amore e d'incoraggiamento mentre ruotava i fianchi e cercava di seguire i movimenti di Derek.

" Io.. so che ti sbagli-ah! Lui...io...sei amato, sempre, Derek, cazzo, sono così...Così vicino"

Lo baciò, profondamente, cercando di trasmettergli tutti i sentimenti imbottigliati dentro di lui che, ora lo sapeva, non erano solo suoi.

 

La mano di Derek si chiuse sull'erezione del ragazzo. "Guardami," gli ordinò e, quando gli occhi di Stiles furono riflessi nei suoi, cominciò a masturbarlo. "Vieni, piccolo, vieni per me... così poi staremo insieme per sempre..." sussurrò.

 

Stiles aprì la bocca per rispondere, per dire che non poteva, che così, su due piedi...ma poi, mentre lo guardava, la cosa più straordinaria avvenne: il viso di Derek all'improvviso prese colore, passando da un pallore spettrale a un rosa sano con rossore sulle guance.

Stiles non poté fare altro che gemere e venire, istantaneamente, perché Derek, il suo Derek, era umano di nuovo.

 

E quando Derek lo seguì, venendo dentro il suo corpo, il miracolo si compì.

Uscì da lui, ansimando, guardandosi le mani, passandole in mezzo ai suoi capelli, sentendoli di nuovo sudati come lo erano un tempo, dopo un amplesso. Toccò le lacrime di gioia che gli scendevano dagli occhi, mise una mano sul suo cuore, sentendolo battere all'impazzata.

"Sono vivo... hai compiuto il miracolo, Stiles," disse piangendo.

 

Stiles sentì le proprie lacrime scendere in risposta a quelle di Derek e ridendo, pieno di gioia, lo strinse a sé, il seme di Derek che gli colava lungo le cosce e il suo membro ancora dentro.

"Tu sei un miracolo" rispose "il mio. E io ti amo."

 

Derek era felice come mai lo era stato nella vita. Era amato ricambiato: un'esperienza purtroppo nuova per lui.

Prima di andare a letto, prese di peso Jackson e lo buttò fuori dalla stanza, per non essere disturbato, poi scivolò sotto le coperte accanto al suo amante, baciandolo sul naso.

"Ho voglia di dormire, sono secoli che non lo faccio. E voglio dormire con te, sapendo che sarai sempre al mio fianco. Domani butterò quel coglione fuori di casa e poi ti farò fare un giro della nostra tenuta. Io te la dono, puoi andare ovunque, tranne che nella torre ovest. Mi raccomando, quel posto è pericoloso..."

 

Stiles, sorpreso, chiese perché, e Derek, già praticamente addormentato, mugugnò qualcosa su come fosse l'unica parte del palazzo in cui non poteva entrare, e fu proprio quel dettaglio che gli fece capire che era quello il posto dove indagare.

Si alzò silenziosamente dal letto, lasciando sul cuscino un messaggio perché Derek svegliandosi non pensasse che Stiles aveva cambiato idea su di loro, e uscì, diretto proprio alla Torre ovest, che non era altro che quello che in una casa normale sarebbe stato considerato una soffitta.

La porta era chiusa con un grosso catenaccio, su cui erano stati incisi degli strani simboli. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che fossero proprio quelli a tenere Derek fuori, ma quello che Stiles non si aspettava era che stessero tenendo anche qualcosa dentro.

Nello specifico, una sfera di luce azzurra che non appena Stiles fu entrato divenne ancora più luminosa, quasi accecante.

Stiles si fece scudo con il palmo aperto e non fu sorpreso quanto forse avrebbe dovuto di vedere il suo viso, seppure con capelli più lunghi acconciati in un codino, fissarlo dalla sfera.

"Przemslaw, giusto?" Azzardò, con un mezzo sorriso, mentre cominciava a capire che cosa fosse davvero successo in quella casa quattrocento anni prima.

 

Przemslaw sorrise annuendo. Non gli era difficile capire chi fosse quel ragazzo che gli stava davanti. "Derek è salvo, allora," mormorò. "Ne sono felice."

Di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo di Stiles, lo spirito cominciò a parlare. "Digli che lo amavo, non fargli credere il contrario. Certo, non l'ho amato da subito, ma... come si può non amarlo?" Una lacrima scese lungo la sua guancia. "Sono stato un codardo, lo ammetto. Non riuscivo a lasciarmi andare con lui perché sapevo cosa stava per succedere. Mio padre voleva che uccidessi Derek, con la complicità del mio amico d'infanzia, Scott. Dovevo farlo al ritorno di Derek dalla guerra, fingendo di averlo fatto per difesa personale. Ma mi rifiutai, così mi uccisero e spinsero Derek al suicidio. Qualcosa però andò storto, mia madre credette che forse colpa di Derek e lo maledisse, costringendo anche me a vivere qui, vicino al mio amore ma lontano da lui."

 

Stiles sentì il cuore stringersi a quelle parole.

La verità era ancora più tragica di quello che si aspettava.

E ora che lui è tornato umano e che la porta è aperta, voi..? chiese, vergognandosi un po di come la sua voce tremava.

Sapeva quanto fosse facile amare Derek, e quanto fosse devastante vivere senza di lui, ma i due poveri innamorati avevano troppo sofferto e Stiles non era così egoista da negare loro lopportunità di essere felici insieme.

 

Przemslaw scosse la testa. "Mia madre non ha pensato alla mia felicità. Ora che Derek è libero, io posso trovare la pace. Non credeva che io lo amassi davvero, pensava che sarei stato meglio senza di lui..."

Le lacrime adesso erano inarrestabili.

 

Stiles stava piangendo anche lui, di nuovo.

Non è giusto, lui...lui deve sapere che tu...

Si morse il labbro, poi aprì le braccia.

Possiedimi disse, deciso, prima di arrossire.

Non-non in quel senso, voglio dire. Si dice che voi spiriti possiate farlo, e...credo che Derek abbia bisogno di sentirselo dire da te.

Chiuse gli occhi.

E deve sapere che non sono lunico che lha mai amato.

Anche se questo avesse voluto dire perderlo.

 

Przemslaw lo fissò a lungo in silenzio, asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese. Quando Stiles annuì, per un momento pensò di tenerselo. Poteva riavere Derek e un corpo identico al suo. In fondo che gli importava di quel ragazzino? Lui aveva sofferto per secoli.

Chiuse gli occhi e, quando li ripartì, era nel corpo di Stiles. Scalciò da parte il povero ragazzo e andò in cerca di Derek che si era appena svegliato.

 

Stiles non si rese neanche conto di quanto stava succedendo fino a che quello che vedeva cominciò a muoversi. Allora capì che Przemslaw aveva accettato la sua offerta e quindi si mise da parte, buono buono.

Derek meritava un occasione di dire addio, e Przemslaw aveva passato gli ultimi quattrocento anni chiuso al buio per averlo voluto proteggere.

Era la cosa giusta da fare.

Sospirò e cercò di spegnersi, in qualche modo, per non dover assistere allincontro. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto sopportare la prova inconfutabile che lui era solo un ripiego.

 

Derek aprì gli occhi e sorrise a Przemslaw, ignaro di quello che era successo. "È bello poter dormire di nuovo. Ma ancora più bello è svegliarsi accanto a te, amore mio," mormorò, facendo segno al giovane di avvicinarsi.

 

Przemslaw dovette trattenersi dal prendere il suo consueto posto in ginocchio accanto al letto.

Era facile intuire che la dinamica tra Stiles e Derek era ben diversa dalla loro quattrocento anni prima.

Deglutì nervosamente, scegliendo di inginocchiarsi sul letto, facendo scorrere i polpastrelli di Stiles (alquanto callosi, se comparati con i suoi) lungo il corpo di Derek.

Era perfetto, identico a come se lo ricordava.

Non siete cambiato per niente sussurrò, voce carica di emozione.

 

"E perché dovevo cambiare in poche ore?" chiese Derek completamente all'oscuro di quello che stava accadendo, senza accorgersi del tono formale. "Ti amo, Stiles," sussurrò, abbracciandolo. "Sei il mio amore."

 

Przemslaw si irrigidì.

Non si aspettava che Derek e Stiles avessero già raggiunto questo livello dintimità.

E Przemslaw? si ritrovò a chiedere, e sentì Stiles, intrappolato da qualche parte nella sua testa (volontariamente, il ragazzo era un folle) sussultare.

Przemslaw dava per scontato che fosse terrorizzato quanto lui dalla possibile risposta di Derek.

 

Derek si incupì. "Przemslaw è morto, tanto tempo fa. L'ho amato anche se lui non mi amava e porterò sempre con me il senso di colpa, ma tu... tu sei diverso, ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno. Ma cosa c'entra adesso? Sei geloso?" chiese perplesso.

 

Przemslaw sentì il cuore spezzarsi, anche mentre nel suo petto si spandeva una cauta speranza, sicuramente reazione di Stiles.

Sospirò e decise che era ora di finirla con quella farsa.

Lo sono, si, ma non come pensate rispose, con un sorriso triste.

Sono Przemslaw, non Stiles. Stiles mi ha liberato e mi ha regalato questa occasione per dirvi addio.

Prese un respiro e snocciolò tutta la storia dun fiato.

Ero intrappolato qui in casa anchio, una maledizione diversa dalla vostra mi teneva imprigionato e solo, incapace di fare nulla per farvi capire, rassicurarvi. Non è stata colpa vostra, io...certo che vi amavo, mio signore.

Strinse i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.

Scott, lui...lui mi voleva per sè e ha convinto mio padre che voi stavate approfittando di me. Sono venuti qui per aiutarmi ad uccidervi al vostro ritorno. Ovviamente mi sono rifiutato, e loro...hanno montato una scena che vi avrebbe senza dubbio scosso al punto da spingervi alla morte.

Przemslaw abbassò gli occhi.

Sono stato ucciso dalle persone che avrebbero dovuto proteggermi solo perchè volevo essere felice. Scott e mio padre hanno convinto mia madre che la colpa era vostra, e il resto lo sapete.

 

Derek rimase in silenzio, incassando le notizie che aveva appena ricevuto. "Przemslaw..."

Si alzò e lo abbracciò posando le labbra sulle sue in un bacio carico di rimpianto. "Mi dispiace per tutto quello che è successo. Mi dispiace non averti capito. Mi dispiace averti trovato così tardi. Vorrei poterti amare come meriti. Ma non posso..."

 

Przemslaw annuì, rigidamente.

Non è colpa vostra, io lo so. Sono stato un vigliacco, non ho avuto il coraggio di spiegare alla mia famiglia quello che significavate per me. Se lo avessi fatto, le bugie di Scott non avrebbero sortito alcun effetto e avremmo potuto stare insieme per il resto dei nostri giorni.

Lo strinse forte, forte quasi fino a fargli male.

Il mio tempo è passato, signore, ma il vostro...il vostro comincia ora.

Sollevò gli occhi pieni di lacrime sul viso sempre bellissimo del suo padrone, e aveva mille cose da dirgli, ma proprio allora vide la luce bianca che sembrava chiamarlo.

Era giunto il momento.

Devo andare, ora mormorò.

Grazie per avermi amato...spero facciate lo stesso con il ragazzo che avete tra le braccia, che vi merita molto più di me.

Nella sua mente, Przemslaw si fece da parte, liberando Stiles.

Prenditi cura di lui gli sussurrò, prima di lasciare il suo corpo, diretto verso la luce e la nuova vita che lo aspettava.

 

Derek strinse forte a sé Stiles mentre Przemslaw lasciava il suo corpo. Non appena si rese conto che tutto era finito, scoppiò a piangere, accarezzando il corpo di Stiles.

"Ti amo, ti amo... Ma è tutto così terribile..."

Guardò Stiles negli occhi. "Non mettere mai in dubbio il mio amore, ti prego..."

 

Stiles riprese controllo poco a poco, e la prima cosa che sentì fu il calore del corpo di Derek stretto intorno al suo.

Sapeva di casa, e lo faceva sentire sicuro e protetto.

I suoi occhi ancora velati dal sonno forzato si posarono su Derek e gli offrì un sorriso sollevato.

Mai promise.

Ho avuto così tanta paura che avresti scelto lui mormorò poi. Ora che so che è me che vuoi, passerò il resto della mia vita a dimostrarti quanto ti amo.

 

"Non importa, già lo so," mormorò Derek prima di suggellare la sua dichiarazione con un bacio.


End file.
